


Tractatus

by Neyiea



Series: Sigrin [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the King, and for the alliance to be established Sigrid is to marry <i>the King</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tractatus

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday ledamemangociana was answering couple asks on tumblr and someone sent her an idea about Thorin and Sigrid having an arranged marriage and I'M JUST SO HAPPY I'M NOT THE ONLY PERSON WHO SHIPS THIS so instead of studying for my test on monday I wrote this, haaaa. I really hope to write more when I have time again (once exams are over).

He was never oblivious to the looks his nephew and Sigrid sent each other, fond little smiles and brief moments of charged eye contact. Even now, after the announcement has been made, they still regard each other with an affection that would almost make Thorin jealous.

Almost. But Fíli is his nephew as well as his subject, and is mature enough that he would never do something rash, like act on his feelings. While Sigrid is far too responsible and sensible to get into trouble, or drag anyone else into it.

Dwalin sometimes can't help but remark, loudly, right in Thorin's ear, that he's surprised Thorin isn't doing more to actively keep them apart, other than just making sure Kíli (and thus Tauriel) are always with them as 'chaperones', which is hardly a safety precaution. 

"Young love is an unsophisticated thing, already it is fading." He'll say right back, which is good, because he really wouldn't want to have to cut one of his nephew's braids off. Dís would destroy him.

He is not so callus that he would deny Sigrid and Fíli a friend in each other, especially since he is often too busy with duties to show Sigrid around what will soon be her home, or be a reasonable ear for Fíli to vent his thoughts and concerns to. 

Besides, in the end there is only one outcome that matters.

He is the King, and for the alliance to be established Sigrid is to marry _the King_.

So he'll catch her eye and smile when he has the chance, takes her hand in his and vows to treat her as she ought to be treated, plays the harp for her and sings for her. Watches her become more fond of him with each passing week as Erebor prepares for their imminent wedding. 

Soon she will come to adore him, as she once adored his nephew.

Before long she will feel for him what he feels for her.


End file.
